Ring The Alarm
by TTavaresX
Summary: Tris is a modern spy for MI6 In London. She is on a mission to reveal information to the world, but during the mission her boss Max put her in an Asylum so she can't get the information out. This fanfic is going to be about her escape. She meets new friends and overcomes some obsticles in her journey. Way better than it sounds! R&R! x


AN: Hey guys, this is my new fanfic I'm working on. Please R&R! Enjoy x

Disclaimer: I don't own the Divergent sequel, Veronica Roth does.

Chapter One - Welcome To Briarcliff

TRIS POV

I stand in front of the tall, old building, looming above me. I can't help, but feel this building has a hidden mystery; hidden from the world. I stand before the building that will keep me from ever looking at a living creature again, moulding me into what they think I am. A lunatic. I can't forget myself. I need to remember who I am. Memorise the face of my beloved before I am pulled away into everlasting shadows. Keeping me away from my past and future. I scream in frustration. "I don't belong here! Don't take me in there!" I scream at the bodyguards. "Please, Max your making a mistake! You know I'm not crazy!" I shout back at him, tears running down my face. I scream looking at the Asylum. I turn my head and bite the arm of one of the bodyguards, smiling when I taste blood. The triumph doesn't last for long when I feel something hard smash into the back of my head.

I don't belong here. They only put me here so I wouldn't unleash the secret they have kept from the world. I'll explain. The world is recovering from World War III. Noone else knows how it started and who to blame except me, my mum, and the rest of her colleagues. They are all dead. When I tried to release it to the world. They put me here. I will find away to get out here. I need to keep remind myself that. Right now I'm falling. Everywhere is black. Its like I'm falling down a pit in slow motion. I look around, I start to embrace the relaxation, until a hear a faraway voice. "Tris, don't forget why I gave you this mission. I started this, you have to finish it. They have to know Tris, you will find a way.. I know you will! Be brave Tris." The voice is faint like a whisper, but I was just able to hear it. I think its my mum.. infact I know its her. Just as the voice is gone I am knocked back into consciousness. I am gasping for breath. I look down at myself. I am in a white straight jacket, I then survey my surroundings. I am in a padded, white room. A section of the padding opens. Its a door. A large, fat woman comes in. As she comes closer I am able to scan her features. She has small dark brown eyes, a short, wide button nose, a thin mouth and ears that stick out. She has her hair in two very tight buns, and she has two moles. One in her nose and on on her chin. She is wearing a grey hospital outfit with a white apron and two newly-polished black boots. She drags me outside of the room. "Where are we going?" I ask, cringing at how rough my voice sounds. "To get your hair shaved. We already have luni's, we don't need lice." She hisses. "I'm not a luni, they've made a mistake I'm not ment to be he-" she cuts me off. "That's what they all say." She snorts. We begin to go through a series of hallways. I bump into a wall. Or is it? Walls aren't bouncy. I look up to find the most deepest blue eyes I have ever seen, the tip of his nose is hooked, his lips naturally turn down, and his ears stick out. His hair is a dark brown, so dark you could mistake it for black. We stare gazing into each others eyes until we are both yanked away at each other. I look back at him until he is dragged round a corner. I am pushed into a room and sat down on a bumpy, hard, wooden chair. I look at the woman who dragged me here. I notice she has a name badge. I read it. "GERTRUDE" it says. She grabs an electrical shaver, flicking the on switch. I don't scream as I see the strands of blonde hair falling in bunches around me. I cry.

I run a hand through my hair, there's barely any. My hair is shaved, leaving only a few centimeters. Gertrude pulls me out of my straight jacket, and pushes me towards a shower.

I let the warm water run down my muscles, before Gertrude pushes me down and starts scrubbing at me with a sponge. I feel depressed, dejected and a waste of space. "Don't let me down Tris, don't forget what and who you are." The voice appears again. I let myself flick through a couple flashbacks. I see my mother, Robert and Susan on the swings, then I see Caleb and Dad playing with the remote control trains, then I see me, with my friends Uriah, Zeke, Christina, Shauna, Marlene and Will and someone I just can't make out. My clone suddenly stares back at me. Her blue-greyish eyes peircing through me. She mouths something at me. Be brave.

I am back to the Asylum, I am dried and put into undergarments. I suddenly remember where I am. I scream and move away from Gertrude, I snatch a pair of sharp scissors and the electric shaver from the dresser, running out of the room. "Stop her!" Gertrude screams. Suddenly a sound booms through the whole of the Asylum. A ringing alarm. I am running through pearly white hallways, padded walls all around me. A guard appears and lounges at me. I dodge, kneeing him where it counts. I then kick him over to the side. I look behind me. There are several guards behind me, I look back to the front and I am surrounded. "Drop the scissors" a man with greasy long hair tells me. I shake my head and lounge at him, I thrust the tip of the scissors into his stomack with as much force as I can. He cries out. I then turn on the electric shaver and pierce it into another guards neck. I desperately try run, but two guards yank my legs out from under me. My chin meets the hard marble tile floor. The impact vibrating through my head. The last thing I see is Max.

I open my eyes, to be welcomed by white padded walls. I desperately try to scramble up, but I am overcome by aching through my body. I can't move my arms. I am once again in a straight jacket. I back into a corner and scream in frustration, then begin to sob. I notice a bowl is in the corner. I wiggle towards it, dipping my face into the bowl, eating mouthfuls of the contents. Oatmeal. I hungrily shove my face in and out of it, getting as much as I can into my mouth.

I am dragged into the lunch room. There are many more people with straight jackets. I walk over to a table where I see the boy with the blue eyes. I sit down opposite him and look to the rest of the people on our table. "Hello I'm T-Tris.." I say stuttering. They nod. Finally the boy with the blue eyes speaks up. "I'm Four, this is Uriah, Zeke, Christina, Will, Shauna and Marlene." He says motioning to each of them in turn. Uriah speaks up. "Are you the one who stabbed Eric, and killed that guard?" He asks innocently. I look down and nod. "Welcome to Briarcliff" Lynn grins. I look up smiling.

I think were going to have an interesting story to tell, when we finally get out of here.

But when will that be?

AN: This is my third Fanfic, hope you like it! I'm having massive writers block on Devouring so I'm writing drafts! I want the first fear simulation chapter to blow you away! So I thought about this. If you don't get it, Tris is a modern spy on a mission to reveal news to the world. While on her mission Max her boss put her in an Asylum to stop her from getting the info out. This whole fanfic is gonna be about her escape and releasing the info that will change the way they see things. R&R! x

-TTavaresX


End file.
